tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Red to the Rescue
Log Title: Red to the Rescue! Characters: Ebony, Scarlett, SG-Lowdown, Lowdown, Spike, Spike Witwicky, Deadline (Eddie), SG-Temera, Lifeline (Edwin) Location: Seattle: Abandoned Warehouse (SG Joes Base of Operations), Seattle: Edwin Steen's Condo Date: Thursday, April 29, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! ;LOG BEGINS Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "No, No, I mean, when you get out!" He grins. "And... I just said you were in Africa because you won't be able to vouch for me anyway because we'll be on the other portal." He shrugs. "See, you don't even have to do anything!" He grins warmly. "You're missing the point entirely, Spike," Edwin laments. "I won't sign a document saying that you're a good father, because I've seen no evidence that you are one. And before you go crazy on me -- feeling love and fatherly affection toward your son is NOT THE SAME THING. Okay? I can understand your predicament. But this isn't the way to go about fixing it." Ebony steps into the Warehouse, the expression on her face one that could melt steel. Yes, Ebony seems rather pissed off. She mutters, "Time to get them out, I think. I'll need Eddie and Lowdown for the next phase...." Spike Witwicky nods, seeming to understand. "Oh...OK...cool!" Edwin is having a discussion with Spike, who's standing outside of the makeshift cell. Spike Witwicky smirks amicably, trying to show Deadline he can control his temper to get in his good graces. But within about 20 seconds, his facade crumbles. His cheeks start to flush. He frowns and tips over a plate, sending it across the floor. "Fine!" He looks at Edwin in disgust. "Hi, my name's 'Edwin' - and I have a college degree and as a result, I can treat anyone like shit!" He points to Edwin. "You know... Just because you have some fancy fuckin' diploma doesn't mean you get to treat others like shit!" Spike Witwicky frowns and tosses an empty bottle. "Little fuckin' girl.." "See, you're also violently unpredictable," Edwin points out. "Shut the Fuck up Spike!" snaps the Dark-Haired Fireball, "You survive my mission on this side of the portal, and I can promise you custody of your son, for as long as you live... How does that sound?" Or at least until Spike screws up, and pisses her off... Spike Witwicky nods and flinches. He looks over at Ebony. "Sorry.." He looks at Lifeline and tries to be more level headed. "See, Edwin. My dad... beat the SHIT out of me. And I don't. In fact... I don't remember any moments when I hit Daniel really hard." He folds his arms and nods rationally. "See, I prefer to 'yell' when I discipline him - that way, it doesn't do any physical damage. " Edwin glances guardedly at Ebony for a long moment, then looks back to Spike. "How do you like it when people yell and curse at YOU? It isn't very nice, is it? It's even worse for a child. Discipline is not about violence, threats, and terror. You're sadly misinformed if this is the way you see things." Ebony clears her throat, "What did I say, Spike?" Her voice is soft, cold, and very restrained. She collapses onto the couch, places her feet on the table in front of the couch, and she begins to stare at her boots, intently. She appears to be thinking over some subject she does not like, as she is frowning often, glaring almost, at her boots. Spike Witwicky looks at Ebony and scoffs. He points a thumb to Edwin. "Oh Jesus...you can't hit, can't yell, how the fuck are you supposed to discipline a kid?" He then gulps and looks at Ebony. "You don't want me talkin' to him, do you?" A shrug is her response, "I don't want Loud talking of any kind, at the moment..." is her response. Ebony doesn't bother to look up, she does, reach for her radio, and murmers into it. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "You still undercover?" to Deadline. (Radio) Deadline sends you a radio transmission, 'Yeah, hon. Need me t'come meet you?' Spike Witwicky nods and shrinks away. "Sorry...do you want anything, like a Midol?" Edwin shakes his head sadly, then returns to meditating. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "I might need you and Lowdown to ditch the cover. Flint's Dead, and SecDef Hauser wants us to move up our Schedule." to Deadline. The barrel of a loaded, cocked, and LARGE Caliber pistol is suddenly pointed in Spike's direction, "Can the shit, Spike.", says Ebony, softly. Spike Witwicky raises his hands. "I'm sorry! I just thought..." (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'OK. Gladly, in fact.' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Besides, Scarlett is back... You might have seen her in the Infirmary... She knows you and Lowdown are undercover. She'll likely be coming for you soon...." to Deadline. Spike Witwicky flinches and quietly sulks to his corner. (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Yeah. Not good. Want me to try an' stay on Pit grounds? Or are we gonna meet back at some rendezvous point?' Ebony glances over at Lifeline, as she holsters her pistol. "Dr. Steen.... The time has come to handle you... Shall we kill you, or just leave you unable to speak, write, or otherwise communicate?" Edwin remains sitting passively, showing no fear whatsoever for someone whose life is in immediate danger. He doesn't give any answer. Spike Witwicky's eyes widen in concern as he looks below from his upstairs corner. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "I want you and Lowdown out of the Pit, and back at the warehouse.... We have to do something with Lifeline, this side's Lowdown, and Raven. I am not sure what, just yet, to do with them. I've spent the day, however, moving all of the equipment I've acquired elsewhere...." to Deadline. Ebony shrugs, "Or, we could just leave you to starve to death, in that cell..." Spike Witwicky shakes his head and mouths "No..no..." (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Too bad Cobra lowballed us, we coulda made a nice profit sellin' them. OK, I'm on my way out. Will give Lowdown the same instructions. See you soon, babe.' "The depths of your depravity are truly repulsive," Edwin finally notes. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Clear. See you soon, Lover." to Deadline. Ebony grins, "You say the sweetest things... but I'm already married." Spike Witwicky looks below and sighs. "No...he's gotta vouch for me..." he whispers. Edwin frowns, and goes back to meditating to try to keep calm and focused. A short time later, Eddie strolls through the door. "Hot damn, I'm glad that's over!" SG-Lowdown walks in, carry a paper-wrapped box under one arm. Spike Witwicky looks below, happy to see Edwin. Maybe he can get Ebony out for awhile and get her to change her mind about killing Lifers. "Awesome! Heyah, let's go to Trees Lounge!" For those returning to the Warehouse, they will notice, for the most part, everything that has been brought in, has been taken back out. Except for the Cell, and the Furniture. "Don't get too comfortable here. We won't be here long..." Ebony looks at the Prisoners, still considering what to do with them. Eddie smirks at Spike. "Pffft. You an' that bar. Well...maybe later, right now I gotta stick around here. Hey, check this out...it's a sandwich called a 'Double Down'..." he tosses a greasy paper sack Spike's way. "Bacon an' cheese. An' no bun -- instead of the bun, it's fried chicken. How y'like that shit??! It's *great*!!" Eddie then scuffs over to Ebony's side, and gives her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "We could make 'em dig their own graves...then shoot 'em," he suggests. Spike Witwicky almost stumbles down the steps. He takes a huge bite out of the Double Down. He shakes his head, almost in ecstasy. "Oh...Oh fuck yeah!" he says with his mouth full. "That's it, no way I'm goin' back to our world..." Ebony shrugs, "Too simple. I was thinking we just leave em here, and make them eat each other to survive..." SG-Lowdown raises an eyebrow as he walks in, "Man, this place is just a bundle of joy tonight, ain't it?" Edwin opens his eyes momentarily, staring morosely at the repulsive bunch of people who seem so familiar, and yet so monstrously warped. Spike Witwicky nods, interjecting "I think that's a good idea, Ebony." Eddie hmms. "Well...it would be kinda interesting, for sure, but remember that these guys are well-trained, just like we are. In time, an' without supervision, they could probably find a way outta there." Spike Witwicky grins. "So it works out, huh?!" SG-Lowdown looks between the Joes here, "What'd I miss?" Ebony shrugs, and stands up. She pulls out her pistol, "Than I guess they get what General Flint got. Two to the head." She walks over towards the Joes, a slight smile on her face. Spike Witwicky gulps and looks on, shaking his head in horror. He just hopes Lowdown gets it and that'll get it out of Ebony's system, saving Raven and Lifers. Edwin gets up, positioning himself in front of Lowdown in such a way that they'll have to kill him in order to get anywhere near the sniper. SG-Lowdown raises an eyebrow, "Y'know, we still don't know if we're connected to people on this side. I ain't seen Flint over here since you capped ours." Eddie notices a worried look on Spike's face, which distracts him slightly from the fun-in-progress. "What's the matter?" Spike Witwicky shakes his head and gulps. "Nothin'" Ebony frowns, "So I guess we start with the least important member of the group. We go capture this Side's Spike Whitwicky, and kill him." She motions over her shoulder at Spike, "If he survives, than it is safe to kill these three." SG-Temera just listens quietly, raising her eyebrows and nodding just a little bit. "Leave Spike out of this! He's done nothing to you," Edwin says, a hint of distress in his tone. Spike Witwicky's eyes widen in elation. "Oh..Seriously! Oh fuck yeah!" He looks over at Ebony. "OK, this is ... ok.. this is where I get to prove myself. Just point me into the right direction, and that lil' faggot's as good as dead!" SG-Lowdown considers that idea, "I can live with that." Ebony nods, "I'll get him. You keep an eye out on these guys." She turns, and reaches for a Cell Phone she purchased, dialing a number as she steps out the door of the warehouse. Ebony leaves, to go find a good place to speak to Spike. She breaks into Edwin Steen's Condo, after buying some food, and a bottle of nice wine. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "*Cell Phone Rings*" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Spike here -' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Hello Spike..." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, '...do I know you?' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "The important thing is, that I know Lifeline.... I could bring him to you." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, '*sound of him breathing out his nose* What about the others? I hear you have others? And...right now - I have absolutely no means of transportation to GET anywhere. But you're welcome to swing by. Just head for Mt. St. Hillary and look for a big ass ship.' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "First, we have to discuss compensation... Face to Face. Get one of your Autobot Buddies to drop you off at his Condo." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'The Ark's a lot closer - based on what I'm reading from your signal' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "But, we do this on my terms, not yours. Or, you never see your friend again. Except in little bloody chunks." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'What the hell do you want from me?!' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "We'll discuss it in person. I expect to see you soon. (Phone disconnects)" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, '*sound of cell phone ringing*' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Yes? Your time is running out Spike." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Traffic sucked...I'm here now -' (Radio) Ebony transmits, "The door is open. Come on in." to Spike. Scarlett has tracked Deadline's signal, from the Tracking GPS Dot she placed on his uniform, much like she did with the one that still reads as being in Lowdown's quarters, to a warehouse in Seattle. Time for her to get into a disguise, and rescue her friends. Suddenly, there is a soft knocking at the door. SG-Lowdown takes his box and starts up the stairs, "Spike, make yourself useful and see who that is. And be smart about it." Spike Witwicky blinks and nods. Spike Witwicky opens the door and sees the old lady. He nearly drops his nearly-completed Double Down sandwich. "Oh..wh'da fuck'yawant?" He asks a disguised Scarlett. Standing at the door, her hand still raised to knock a second time, is what appears to be a little, old lady. Little, because time and age have hunched her back over, and old, if the white strands of hair, and wrinkled hands and face are to be believed. She is wrapped in old lady clothing, with a dark, thick shawl covering her shoulders. Her voice is soft, as and startled, as the door is opened, "Oh! You startled me, Sonny. Is there any way I could use your phone? My car died, and I need to have my grandson come take a look at it." Spike Witwicky looks at the three and yells out "SOMEONE NEEDS A CELL PHONE!" He does his best to try to block the kind lil' old lady. "Yeah, here y'go," Eddie says, tossing his over in Spike and the old lady's direction. "My good turn for the day." Spike Witwicky shuts the door and stands outside with the kind lil' old lady. "Uh..could you hurry it up? We're late for my kid's soccer practice." The old lady sighs, and murmurs, "I see this has to be done the hard way. Oh well." She straightens up, spins into a roundhouse kick, and kicks at Spike. He wig goes flying, as does her shawl, and the dress she is wearing is quickly pulled off, revealing her normal battle uniform and battle gear. Spike Witwicky falls silently to one side, victim of a swift roundhouse that he didn't even see coming. Scarlett just watches Spike fall, and shakes her head. She pulls out a Katana, and a silenced pistol, as she slips into the Warehouse door... Hopefully anyone inside thinks she is actually Spike returning. SG-Lowdown is familiar with the sounds of combat, and his ears are very good. Possibly better than the real Lowdown's. He hears an impact from downstairs, followed by silence. Never a good sign. He starts moving silently upstairs, tossing a few more important things into a duffel bag and opening a window. Then he sets about loading his CheyTac. Scarlett looks around the Bottom level of the warehouse, and sticks close to the walls. She frowns, as she spots the cell. She'll have to free the Joes, and get them out... Maybe she'll get lucky, and the guy outside will be the only guard... Spike Witwicky slowly gets up and shakes his head. "Ohhh...me mutters, then he gulps, feeling a huge reprisal at the hands of Ebony is coming. Spike Witwicky stumbles in and tries to tackle Scarlett. "No!" >> Spike Witwicky strikes Scarlett with Throw. << SG-Lowdown lurks to the top of the stairs, remaining in the dark. He can see just fine, even through the sunglasses. He moves down slowly, listening to the scuffle, quietly drawing back the bolt on his CheyTac and chambering a round. Scarlett is tackled from behind, that is what she gets for thinking she knocked the first one out. A Mistake she will not make again. She has a pistol in her hand, but it goes flying, but she is able to hold onto her Katana, she brings the hild down at Spike's head. >> Scarlett strikes Spike Witwicky with Smash. << Spike Witwicky crumples under Scarlett's hild. He staggers, and tries to backhand her. "You're goin' down, honey!" >> Spike Witwicky misses Scarlett with Punch. << SG-Lowdown decides to take advantage of the momentary distraction, popping out from around the corner. He raises the rifle, peering quickly through the scope at Scarlett's back. He squeezes the trigger quickly, before moving to duck behind the couch. >> SG-Lowdown misses Scarlett with Intervention . << Something must have told Scarlett to move, because just as the trigger is squeezed, she dives forward, at Spike, her Katana slicing at him, and the bullet misses her by a few inches. Her Katana flashes at Spike. >> Scarlett strikes Spike Witwicky with Slice. << Spike Witwicky yells out as he's struck by Katana. "AWH!" He goes down...and stays down, bleeding quite well. SG-Lowdown rolls as he hits the floor, covering his rifle from the loud clatter. He's almost silent as he gets up into another firing position, but he's starting to throw caution to the wind. He stands up, taking an extra moment to aim better this time. >> SG-Lowdown strikes Scarlett with Snipe . << Scarlett is hit this time by the bullet, in the leg. She turns and looks up. Her face is expressionless, as it always is in battle, and she compartmentalizes the pain, and sheaths her katana. From the quick release holster, she allows a Shuriken to slip into her hand, and she flings it at Lowdown, as she runs at him, vaulting over the railing of the stairs... >> Scarlett critically strikes SG-Lowdown with Shuriken! << SG-Lowdown takes the small weapon in the shoulder, cutting into the rotator cuff. Amazingly, he remains clear-headed. He doesn't make a sound as he racks the bolt back. From his position behind the couch, he watches Scarlett move to cut off his route up the stairs. Fortunately, this leaves the route to the front door open. He suddenly makes a run for it, stopping just long enough to fire his weapon... not at Scarlett, but at the side of the stairs and the block of C4 beneath them. Not enough to cause any real damage, but along with the DET cord, enough to take out the stairway and leave a gaping hole into the basement. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Scarlett is able to get away from the explosion, and as well, avoid falling into the basement. For now, that means she is stuck upstairs. She frowns, and stays on the landing, looking for another target, just to make sure that no one else can stop her from freeing her friends. Spike Witwicky is stirred from the explosion. He holds his ears for awhile, trying to stop the incessant ringing. SG-Lowdown moves out into the alley, skulking around the side of the building. SG-Lowdown does so ever-so-stealthily. Scarlett moves to the edge of the hole, and jumps.... GAME: Scarlett PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Scarlett clears the hole, lands lightly on her feet on the other side, and moves down the remaining stairs. SG-Lowdown finds the fire escape and starts heading up to the upper floor of the warehouse. He pauses at the top, realizing he's got a piece of sharpened steel buried in his shoulder. Well, he could take it out here and have to stop the bleeding, risk making a clatter by either dropping it or using some quick-clot spray. So he leaves it in, sneaking through the window he opened earlier. Scarlett looks around, and moves towards the Cell. "We'll have you out of there in no time, boys." She reaches for her radio... Joe Scarlett says, "I need a Medical Airlift to the following Location. I found our lost sheep. Full Medical and Security Teams. The Location is Nelson and 2nd Street, Seattle, Washington. Now would be good." Lowdown stands, gesturing for Lifeline and Raven to stay down, "We're okay. Glad you guys finally found us." Scarlett smiles at Lowdown, "Sorry it took so long." She pulls a small bit of DetCord, and wraps it around the cell lock. "Step back. This should handle the lock..." Spike Witwicky looks on as Lowdown comes in. He tries to jump out of the way from Lowdown to the exit and retreat. SG-Lowdown unslings his CheyTac, keeping watch on the door and keeping his audio implants finely tuned. He slips it into the duffel bag, and moves over to the locker. There's the tiniest of creaks from the rusty hinge, but he doesn't care. He can't very well leave without his baby. The Barrett M107 is retrieved, loaded, round-chambered, and slung. Lowdown nods quickly, moving back. He keeps his body in front of the other two (particularly in spite of protest from Lifeline.) Spike Witwicky realizes Lowdown is still safe behind bars. He starts to circle Scarlett. "C'mhere girly girl..." Scarlett attaches a Detonator to the DetCord, and than turns as Spike speaks, "You never learn, do you?" She steps forward, towards Spike, pressing a button on her belt... instants later, a Soft BOOM is heard, as the detCord goes off, and the lock on the cell door is broken. Lowdown smirks as the door lock pops free of the door itself. He wastes no time walking up and giving it a solid kick to swing it open.' Spike Witwicky's eyes widen in horror as Lowdown comes out. "Oh shit!" Spike Witwicky turns around and heads for the exit. Spike Witwicky says, "Sorry, Lowdown!", his words are intended for the Evil, SG version of Lowdown. Scarlett glances back at her Lowdown, and chuckles, "Did you scare him?" Lowdown raises an eyebrow, "Not sure if it was me or the other me..." He looks back to the cell, helping Lifeline and Raven out. Spike Witwicky looks behind him. "You're a pussy, Lowdown!" (with that, he scrams ASAP) ...and just as Spike is fleeing, there's the sound of shattering glass and clattering metal from above. There's a series of loud reports from upstairs, accompanied by rounds meant to punch through an APC, tearing through the ceiling above. Spike slowly opens the door. He looks around, feeling an odd, unsettling sensation like being in a place that hasn't been occupied for a long time. The lights are low, and a meal from a fancy restaurant's take out service has been set up on the dining room table. Ebony is sitting at the table, a glass of wine in her hand, and another glass is sitting beside a plate at the opposite end of the table from her. Spike frowns and looks at Ebony. "Fuck you, cut to the chase - and there's no way I'm drinking or eating any of that crap in front of me." Ebony shrugs, "It's all safe. But suit yourself." She finishes her wine, and motions to the chair, "Sit down." she says simply, picking up a fork and a knife and cutting into her steak, predictably, it is almost rare. Spike continues to stand up. "I prefer to stand." He looks down at Ebony. "Enough with the foreplay - where's Lifeline and the others? And what the hell does any of this have to do with me?" Ebony shrugs, "Nothing, actually. You are an experiment. I am going to kill you, see if it kills of your otherside's double, and if it doesn't, it is safe to kill Lifeline, Lowdown and Raven, without killing the folks on my team... Although, I could kill Raven, since there does not appear to be a duplicate of him, on my side of the rift." Spike straightens up at the mention of him being killed. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike says, "You know there's a small phalanx of Autobots outside?" Ebony shrugs, "So? You reach for your phone, I blow your head off, you raise your voice, I blow your head off. Your Autobots may be good at fighting things their size, but they'd have to find me, and hit me. They seem to suck at hitting small targets, like Humans." Spike nods and looks at Ebony. "You kill me...and I can guarantee you're not walking out of here a free woman. The Autobots will stop you." Ebony shrugs, "A Risk you'll have to take." She holds the steak knife in her hand, looks at it, and shakes her head. She sets it down, and stands up. Her hand rests on her holstered pistol, "Unless you can think of another way...?" Spike frowns and nods. "Just...set the gun down. I've already been shot by you guys - and I'm sure you already know - I suck at human conflict." He adds "A Decepticon...no problem..." Ebony laughs, "But, setting the gun down still doesn't solve the problem I have. I need to know if killing one of this sides people, will kill their opposites on the other side." She pauses, "Although, I guess we could just kill your duplicate..." Spike blinks and shrugs. "We could...but why do we have to kill anyone?!" He adds "When I was shot, I didn't see my other self wince in pain. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it." Ebony shrugs, "Death is different though, isn't it?" Spike nods slowly. "That it is..." Ebony smiles, "So you see my Conundrum...." Spike shakes his head. "No, I don't see any conundrum. You let Lifeline and the others go...you go back to your own world, and you can do what you want to my other self as far as I care." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike shudders slightly, enabling Ebony to probably call his bluff. GAME: Ebony PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Ebony laughs, "You can't make me do anything Spike, and I fail to believe that there is an army of Autobots outside. I bet your friendship with Lifeline made you come alone." She takes a step forward, "Make your peace with your Dear and Fuzzy Lord." She pulls her Pistol out, and aims it at Spike's head. Spike closes his eyes and braces for the inevitable. (Radio) SG-Lowdown sends Ebony a radio transmission, '*whispered* Your twin found us.' Ebony frowns as she gets a radio call. She silently leaves, out the same open window she came in. Spike might wonder why he is still alive after a few minutes. Spike blinks and looks around...no one's here. He pauses...looking around. He then quickly makes his way into the bathroom where he empties the contents of his stomach. Spike looks around and fumbles for his Autobot communicator. He shakes his head. "The hell was that all about?" (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Damn.... How? Forget it. Pull out. Get everyone out of there, now. Make sure that you sweep for bugs, or tracking devices." to SG-Lowdown. Later, the Medical and Security team Scarlett called for arrives on scene. They take charge of the Prisoners, on Scarlett's orders, and load them on a helicopter for the ride back to the Pit. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass